


Love Alive

by lostcrusades



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostcrusades/pseuds/lostcrusades
Summary: While spending some time at a coffee shop, Holly runs into a pretty interesting stranger.





	Love Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute lil winter thing I wrote for a little challenge between a couple of my friends! Also there's not enough commanderflap content out there.

The coffee cup was warm and comforting, heat seeping into Holly’s cold hands, thawing the chill that had settled there. Holly flexed her fingers carefully to try and warm them up, setting the coffee down on the table and wrapping her scarf tighter around her neck. Even here, tucked tightly into a booth in the corner of the cafe, the chill of the snow outside still lingered. 

Holly had come to this cafe in hopes that she could concentrate and have some quiet time to focus on her drawings. Despite the cafe being fairly quiet, despite the amount of people that seemed to be flowing in and out, she couldn’t concentrate. Her eyes kept drifting to the snow outside, watching as it fell slowly, covering the sidewalk in a faint layer before being kicked away by feet again.

She stifled a yawn behind her hand and shook her head. All she wanted was to get some drawings done, to hit a stretch of creativity, or something, but it didn’t seem to be coming.

Just as Holly was getting ready to pack up her things and head home, someone walked up to her table, giving her a small smile.

“Hey, do you mind if I share the booth with you? Everywhere else is taken, and it’s too cold outside,” the person said, tilting her head to the side slightly, like a puppy.

Upon actually looking this woman over, Holly’s breath caught in her throat, and she felt herself blushing lightly. The woman had long, dark hair, and her makeup was done gorgeously. She was also bundled up just like Holly was, scarf around her neck as well, tucked into her jacket. She was beautiful.

Holly coughed a bit, then nodded, “Uh, yeah, go ahead. I’m leaving soon anyway.”

The woman’s face broke out into a grin, and she slid her way into the opposite side of the booth with her own warm drink in hand.

“I’m Suzy, what’s your name?” she asked.

“Holly,” Holly said, giving Suzy a small smile. She then took a sip of her coffee, trying to distract from the blush that was creeping up her neck. 

Suzy gestured to Holly’s sketchbook with her head. “You draw?”

“Uh, sometimes,” Holly said, shrugging lightly. “I mostly came here to get some inspiration and quiet time.”

Suzy looked wary then, frowning slightly, “Oh, am I intruding? I can go try and find another table if you’d like?”

Holly quickly shook her head. “Nah, it’s perfectly alright. I wasn’t getting anything done anyway. You’re good, I promise.”

“Cool,” Suzy said. “I’m into art too, but I mostly paint. I’ve never been great at pencil drawings or anything.”

“Oh, awesome! Do you paint a lot?” Holly asked, flipping her sketchbook closed and leaning back into the padding of the booth, focusing on sipping her drink.

Suzy frowned then, and set her drink down, folding her arms and resting them on the table. “No, I wish. I’m mostly busy with work these days. I wish I had more time, but there’s just not enough time in the day, y’know?”

Holly nodded solemnly. “Yeah, I totally get you. What do you do for work?”

“I do taxidermy, mostly.”

Holly’s eyes went wide at that, and she looked at Suzy with a concerned expression on her face.

“What?! You can’t be serious.”

At that, Suzy burst out into laughter, nearly knocking over her drink in the process. In her laughter, her nose scrunched up cutely and Holly briefly forgot about her shock for a moment.

“I’m serious! I taxidermy bugs and sell them on Etsy. It’s kinda weird, I know, but I enjoy it, and, y’know, I’ve always been a weird person,” Suzy said confidently, a small smile on her face.

Holly smiled at that. “I can totally relate on that front. And honestly I can’t say it’s the weirdest thing I’ve heard, I just didn’t expect it coming from you.”

Suzy laughed again, and Holly found herself laughing along as well, Suzy’s laugh being both infectious and endearing at the same time. 

“So, what else are you into?” Suzy asked, using one of her hands to prop up her head, watching Holly with a soft smile.

The two of them spent the next while talking and sharing stories, giggling like fools at some of them. It turned out that they had a lot more in common than initially thought, and Holly’s original plan of leaving after a couple minutes vanished into thin air. She couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed this hard, or felt this comfortable, especially around a complete stranger. 

As the cafe began to clear out from the midday rush, and the two of them grew silent after a particularly hard laughing fit, Holly finally took a glance at her phone, frowning at the time.

“Oh, I’ve got to go. I promised a friend I would go over to his house this evening,” she said sadly, looking up to Suzy with a small scowl on her face.

Suzy frowned a bit as well, but nodded. “Alright, I totally get it. I probably kept you here longer than you meant to.”

Holly gave her a smile. “I had a good time. It was very nice to meet you, Suzy,” she said, then slid out of the booth, empty cup in one hand and sketchbook in the other. 

“It was nice to meet you too, Holly,” Suzy said, grinning back at her.

Right as Holly went to walk past Suzy on her way to the door, Suzy’s hand reached out to grab her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

Holly looked down at Suzy curiously, and for the first time that afternoon, Suzy looked a tiny bit nervous.

“Wait, um, I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date next week sometime?” Suzy asked tentatively.

Holly then felt her face break out into a grin, face flushing slightly.

“I’d really like that, actually.”

Suzy smiled brightly as well and gestured to Holly’s notebook. Holly passed it to her and Suzy ripped out a corner of one of the back pages, scribbling her phone number onto it.

“Give me a call later, yeah?” Suzy asked, smiling sheepishly.

“Yeah,” Holly agreed, voice soft, still grinning.


End file.
